


The Chicago Way!

by Wayward_Rangers_Daughter



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter/pseuds/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter
Summary: While cleaning out some of Bobby's belongings, Dean finds a photograph of an old friend.





	The Chicago Way!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything!
> 
> Just a random musing. Ezra and Bobby were two peas in a pod so I ran with it. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \--------------------

“What’d you find?”

Dean looked at the photo in his hand’s fondly, “Just an old friend, Sammy”

Sam peered over Dean’s shoulder at the old Black and White photograph, “Who is she?”

“Ezra Moore, she worked with Eliot Ness. I had a feeling she knew Bobby. Her mannerisms were similar and she kept saying idjit.”

Sam raised an eyebrow, “So, was she Bobby’s mother?”

Dean cringed, “God I hope not! No, Ezra was too strong of a woman to take the abuse that Bobby’s mom did. My guess is probably an Aunt or something.”

“She was the one who raised Bobby after he killed his father”

The boys spun to face Cas in shock.

“What?” Dean looked between Cas and the photograph.

Castiel looked thoughtful for a moment before refocusing on the hunters. “Yes, Ezra Moore was the sister of Bobby’s mother. After he had killed his father, his mother shipped him off to her sister.”

“And she never introduced him to the life?”

Shaking his head Cas sighed. “I would assume she wanted to keep him as far from this life as she could. About two years after she took Bobby in, Ezra distanced herself from the life. I believe it had to do with the death of Eliot Ness.”

Dean looked at Cas sharply, “I thought Ness died of a heart attack?

Cas shook his head sadly, “That is how it would have looked.”

Dean cursed softly, “How do you know all this Cas?”

Castiel shrugged, “I have been watching the Winchesters for a very long time Dean. Your grandfather knew the Moore family, so I kept an eye on them as well. Something about Bobby seemed… important.”

Dean chuckled and then sighed as he returned to looking at the photograph of Ezra and a teenage Bobby Singer. Bobby looked so happy and carefree as he proudly sat behind the wheel of Ezra’s car. Doing a double take, Dean realized that the car was actually the one that Ness had been driving. Chuckling softly, Dean placed the picture back in the box and moved to help Sam load more stuff into the Impala.


End file.
